


Look

by PrinceJinyoungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJinyoungie/pseuds/PrinceJinyoungie
Summary: there was a boy in south korea,he had hair that resembled honey,cheeks tinged with the roses colour,lips as red as strawberries,this boy was stunning and he was alone.23/09/2018markjin





	1. x1

mark tuan never had a friend in his whole life.  
he's always been alone, by himself.  
even when he was a child none wanted to play with him.  
as he grow older his hopes disappeared and just got used to it, to being alone.  
mark didn't need any friend, he was okay like that, that's what he told himself every night to fall asleep and stop the tears.  
everyone had a friend, someone to talk with, someone...that's what the blonde-haired wanted the most.  
he heard people talking behind his back, people being amazed by his looks, judging his whole life just by that.  
"he's so gorgeous, he can't understand the struggle of other people, with that face he must have everything he wants."  
how many times did he hear that phrase?  
he didn't want it, he didn't want to look good, he just wanted a friend.  
he was coming home from school that day, his eyes were lost looking at the sky, his mind full with thoughts when he saw a sparkling brilliant star falling and disappearing right after.  
he was wishing again when that star fell, wishing for a friend and deep in his heart he hoped that his dream could come true.  
the next day when mark went to school everything was the same.  
none would approach or talk to him, sitting alone again at the back of the classroom he started watching outside the window.  
the teacher then came in and with her a gorgeous tall boy with dark black hair that started looking around with a shy expression on his face.  
"everyone, this is your new classmate, park jinyoung, please be good to him."  
everyone just nodded and listened to her as some girls were talking about the boy's amazing looks.  
"jinyoung then you can seat...there, near mark!"  
the raven-haired looked at the blonde as he thanked the teacher and approached him.  
"hello! i'm park jinyoung, nice to meet you!"  
and that's as everything started.


	2. x2

mark didn't know what to do when the boy spoke to him, it was a first time, he has never been in a situation like this one and simply answered "mark."  
the raven-haired just smiled and started organising his things on the desk as he looked at mark, once again.  
"mark is a very good name, i hope that we'll become friends."  
the blonde's heart skipped a beat.  
friend, did he hear it right?  
he said friend and he was talking to him.  
"i really hope it too!"  
mark answered, smiling happily and thinking that maybe, this time, he was really going to get a friend.  
when the class finished he was ready to go to the canteen since it was already lunch time but someone stopped him, grabbing lightly his wrist.  
"mark can i come with you? i don't know anything or anyone in this school apart from you...i'm sorry if i'm a bother."  
the blonde couldn't believe it.  
"ah...of course, you're not a bother."  
the raven-haired smiled.  
"thank you so much."  
the two boys started walking together through the school hallways as an awkward silence filled the atmosphere.  
mark didn't know what to say or what to do.  
he really did want to talk to jinyoung but as he started thinking about him he suddenly heard a strange sound.   
"s-sorry, that was my stomach, i'm hungry..."  
the boy said shily, a pink colour tinging his cheeks out of embarrassment.  
mark couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight, showing his beautiful white teeth.  
"it's so embarrassing my god..."  
"it's okay, we're going to the canteen, don't worry."  
"yes..."  
once they arrived and took the food they sat together at one table with a jinyoung still embarrassed that started eating.  
"the food is really good!"  
the raven-haired said, looking at mark.  
"yes it is, everything is really good but i can't stand carrots..."  
"what?!? for real? are you crazy? i love carrots!"  
a mistake. mark thought that saying that he didn't like carrots was a mistake.  
now the boy will hate him and he will be alone, again.  
he was already panicking when the raven-haired ate one carrot from his plate, distracting mark from his thoughts.  
"can i have it? please?"  
the blonde simply nodded as he watched jinyoung happily eating all the carrots he had left in the plate.  
"ahh i'm really full now."he  
he stared at the raven-haired as their eyes met  
"...sorry."  
"why are you apologizing mark?"  
"i'm sorry for not liking carrots."  
jinyoung had a puzzled look as he giggled.  
"that's not something you should be sorry for, it's okay, you don't have to like carrots."  
"so you won't hate me?"  
"of course i won't!"  
mark smiled again, happily, as he thanked god for sending him a friend, finally finding that someone he had been searching for years.


	3. x

there was a boy in south korea,  
he had hair that resembled honey,  
cheeks tinged with the roses colour,  
lips as red as strawberries,  
this boy was stunning and he was alone.

23/09/2018  
markjin


	4. x3

later that day mark waved goodbye to the other boy and went home, this time with a smile on his face and his mind free of bad thoughts, he was genuinely happy.  
a strange feeling was filling his heart and his stomach and he couldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired the whole day.  
before going to sleep that night he looked at the stars, their brightness reflected in his eyes as he whispered a soft 'thank you' and put himself in bed, waiting for the next day to come.  
when the blonde woke up he dressed up quickly and reached the school as soon as possible, searching for jinyoung.  
then he suddenly saw a familiar raven head in the hallways and smiled.  
"jiny-"  
but he stopped.  
he stopped as soon as he saw jinyoung talking and laughing with another boy, smiling happily, just like he did with him yesterday.  
"so, it's already the end...isn't it?"  
he whispered slowly, making it difficult to hear for his own ears as a tear fell on his cheek, rolling down his face and then hitting the cold ground as he looked at the boy that had already replaced him.  
"fuck me, i'm a stupid..."  
his teeth biting his own lips, fists clenched as he went back to the classroom, how could he believe that after all this time he could have finally found a friend.  
he sat down and put his head on the desk, his eyes looking once again outside the window.  
"in this world...is there someone who was made for me? did god forget about this useless human being..."  
the blonde closed his eyes, tears drying on his face as a ray of sunshine kissed his hair.  
"why am i so lonely...?"  
another whisper came out from his mouth, the classroom was still empty since it was very early in the morning, none could know about the gorgeous boy's sorrows and griefs.  
he kept his eyes closed as he heard some footsteps just to stop right near him.  
"mark? are you sleeping?"  
ah, he knew that voice.   
he was probably going to tell him that he didn't want to be his friend anymore, that he had found someone else instead, he knew that too.  
but his thoughts were soon stopped by something soft on his head, someone was gently caressing his blonde hair, a careful and delicate touch.  
"...sleep well."  
jinyoung's words were the sweetest and in mark's ears his voice sounded just like a lullaby, making him fall asleep, for real this time.  
when he woke up the classroom was already full and they were in the midst of a lesson but thankfully the teacher didn't scold him.  
soon the lunch time arrived and mark got up, not even looking at jinyoung when the latter suddenly reached him in the hallways, he knew what he was going to say but still...he wasn't prepared to hear those words, not yet.  
he wasn't prepared to become alone again.  
"mark-"  
"sorry i've got something to do."  
"oh, okay, see you later then."  
the blonde just walked away, not even answering the boy, he went straight to the rooftop.  
he should have had lunch but today he wasn't hungry at all, he just wanted to spend some time thinking, he had to accept the truth.  
when lunch time finished mark went back to the classroom, as he decided to avoid jinyoung and just go home as soon as possible.  
he wanted to escape this nightmare.  
"mark! where did you go? i haven't seen you at the canteen."  
it was him again.  
"i wasn't hungry."  
"but you shouldn't skip lunch, it's not an healthy habit."  
he just stayed silent, not answering him.  
"mark?"  
"i think that today i'll come back home earlier, i'm not feeling so well."  
the boy got up as he took his backpack and exited the classroom.  
"wait! where are you going?"  
the raven-haired followed him but the blonde suddenly started running, not knowing what to do to avoid jinyoung.  
"mark!"   
the boy started running after him as he caught up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling the older in his embrace.  
"who are you running away from?"  
the younger said, with an heavy breath.  
"n-none..."  
"why are you avoiding me?"  
"i'm not..."  
"mark, it's obvious, tell me."  
"i know that you don't need me anymore so it's okay, you can go, i'll never talk to you again."  
tears started falling again on the blonde's fair white skin, making his cheeks wet.  
"what are you talking about?"  
"i saw you this morning jinyoung, i know that you have a new friend now, you were so h-happy with that boy..."  
jinyoung's grip on the blonde's body became even stronger as he put his head on mark's shoulder, a sigh of relief coming from his mouth.  
"so that's it...i thought that i did something wrong...you made me worry so much."  
"w-what do you mean...you won't leave me then?"  
"why would i? that boy was just showing me the school since i'm new and to clarify, even if he was my friend i would have never left you."  
the blonde looked at him, his cheeks still wet.  
"never?"  
"yes, never-"  
the raven-haired stopped as he noticed tears rolling down on the other's face and alarmed started wiping them away with his thumbs.  
"i didn't notice that you were crying, please don't..."  
"i won't, as long as you'll be with me."  
mark also hugged the other, tightly, as he hid his face inside the taller's chest, feeling comfortable in his arms.  
"thank you for being my friend, jinyoung."


End file.
